Knowledge Sequel to What He Didn't Know
by RavenRosebud
Summary: the consequences of a note.


Title: Knowledge

Author: RavenRosebud

Pairing: Snape/Harry

Rating: R

Summery: The consequences of a note.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world belong to JK Rowling.

This is the sequel to What He Didn't Know

He sat down on the small wooden framed bed and winced as he felt the springs poke up through the sagging mattress. The walls were bare and painted an off-white. He shivered when he heard the last lock click and realized nothing had changed.

His years at Hogwarts were over and he was considered an adult in the Wizarding world and yet he had still been shipped back to his relatives. He glanced out his barred window and saw that the sun had set.

He removed his oversized t-shirt exposing a long slender upper body. He laid back on his bed, folding his arms behind his head and stared up at his stained ceiling. If he squinted hard enough he could make out different shapes. He could have swore that one of them looked just like a snitch.

As his mind began to wander, so did his hand. He slowly slide his right hand down his chest, stopping to pinch a nipple. He traced his finger around his nipple, occasionally squeezing it causing himself to grow hard. His mind wandered back to the image of him standing there, watching the train as it drove away. He was terrified that he might have known that it was him who left the note. He felt so stupid for doing that, he regretted it the second he had left the dungeon but there was no time to go back.

His fingers were running back and forth over his ribs when he heard a pop. His emerald eyes shot open at the sound and his mouth went slack at the sight before him. He was standing before him, dressed in his long black robes looking just as intimidating as ever.

His skin flushed when he took in the look on the other's face. Those intense eyes were focused on him. He could feel them gliding over his bare skin. He knew the moment they had reached his obvious arousal, the man's cheeks reddened and his dark brown eyes clouded over.

He felt like he couldn't breath, like the room was closing in on him. He was moving closer to his bed never removing his eyes from his. He darted out his tongue and wet his lips. The man stopped, then a noise, sounding almost like a growl came from him. The next thing he knew, he had pounced on him.

He could feel the man's weight pressing down on him and felt himself begin to tremble. The long thin, potion stained finger traced his cheekbone as he stared into his eyes. He closed his eyes, and felt lips touch his. He felt something wet against his lips and realized it was his tongue. He whimpered and parted his lips. He began to grind his hips the best he could as the tongue moved inside his mouth. It was running along his teeth, sliding across the roof of his mouth, he began thrusting it forcefully in and out. He grabbed the man's arms and tried to lift his hips up against the other's.

He felt him pull back and begin working on his jeans. The slender hand wrapped around his length and pulled him out, exposing him to those beautifully intense eyes. He loved the feel of those hands on him. This was all going to end too soon.

He screamed as he felt himself taken into his hot mouth. The wetness and warmth were almost too much for him. He bit down hard on his fist trying to keep quiet. He could feel that same tongue that had been claiming his mouth just seconds before now tracing the head of his cock. He placed his hands on the head that was moving between his legs loving the feel of his silky long black locks.

He felt a hand touch his balls, and move past them. The first touch to his entrance made him call out, and when that thin finger pressed just inside him, he let lose inside his mouth.

The finger pushed in the rest of the way as his tongue licked up the last traces of his orgasm. He could feel the intrusion moving in and out of him and closed his eyes as the second made its way inside of him. He was being fucked by those fingers and remembering all the times he had touched himself thinking about this moment.

Those lips came down on him again and his mouth was forced open. He could taste himself on that tongue and felt himself begin to harden again. He moaned when he heard the sound of a zipper pierce through the sound of their breathing. He wrapped his arms tight around the man as he felt something blunt being placed against him. Those lips were taken away from and he opened his eyes. He was overcome by the emotions that he saw on the normally blank face.

He felt himself stretch to accommodate the intrusion. He tried to calm his breathing as the other waited for him. The sensation of him sliding in and out was causing his erection to fully harden. He grasped himself in his hand and began to pump his cock as the other began to move faster.

The man's face was red and he had the same look of concentration that he had when making one of his complicated potions. He felt hot breath against his ear as the man leaned down against him. He was panting as he thrust into him. He felt wetness against his hand as he gave into the sensations reeking havoc on his body. He could hear little grunting noises, and then felt the man's body tense up. "Mine."

He whimpered at the possessiveness of that one word whispered against his ear as the man came inside of him. "Always."

Fin


End file.
